Befriending Snow
by bluecookiedough
Summary: The seven are sent on a quest to find out which side Kihone is really on, but Percy and Kihone share a secret that will change everything. Rated T for saftey just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I, bluecookiedough, do not own Percy Jackson.

Percy and Kihone were good friends, he was the first one to find out her secret. When it snowed, she was actually crying. He figured it out when he was little, before he knew he was a demigod. She appeared one night in his room and they got to be quite good friends. She even taught him french, the language of the town where she lived. So that if he ever visited (which he planned to) he could talk to her family and the people in the town. It was a wonderful friendship that lasted into his demigod years. Which came in handy when a quest was sent to visit her and her family. The seven were to go to Quebec and get her word she would be on the side of the gods in any upcoming wars. When Percy heard that he laughed and shook his head. Of course she would be on the side of the gods, she always picked whichever side he was on. Except in the giant war when she choose the side of Gaea, but that was only because she was mad that the gods let him and Annabeth fall into Tartarus. But they had talked it out and she now knew it wasn't the gods fault and was firmly on Percy's side once again. But Percy agreed to go on the quest if only to visit his friend and her family ( who he was on very good terms with). And so with the rest of the seven climbing onto their pegasuses (he rode Blackjack) they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bluecookiedough does not own Percy Jackson. Sorry kind of a short chapter.**

Once the seven arrived in Quebec they landed their pegasuses outside a local hotel in Quebec's town. Percy's eyes lit up, unnoticed by the others, as he gazed into the hotel lobby. "I just need to stop in here for a moment." Percy told his friends. They looked at him in confusion but let him go. As soon as Percy went into the lobby he was attacked by the owners. With hugs of course. Percy was well known in the small town and happened to know most everyone in the lobby (the french really came in handy when conversing with the people he met). They treated him to blue lemonade while he went around and got caught up with everyone. It had been awhile since he had visited and a few things had happened, such as of his friends have children and some of the elders retiring. He realized that he had kept his friends waiting out in the snow for awhile. He said goodbye to his friends and promised to visit soon. He walked outside and went over to his friends. They kept asking him questions but he pretended not to hear them. Then they arrived at the hotel, Kihone and family's current home. Percy smiled in anticipation as they entered.


	3. Chapter 3

**I, Bluecookiedough do not own Percy Jackson.**

Kihone had just opened the door to her room when she heard someone calling from downstairs, "Hello? Is anyone hear?" That voice! She knew that voice, she actually didn't think she could ever forget it. It haunted her for weeks when the owner of the voice fell into Tartarus and she didn't think she'd ever hear it again. And yet, here it was calling up to her from just down the stairs. She had half a mind to just run down the stairs and throw herself into his arms but she collected herself just in time. Now don't get her wrong, Percy was quite good looking, in his own way. But she wasn't interested in him like that, and besides he had a girlfriend. He was just a very good friend. In fact he was just about her very first friend as well. Well, no use keeping him waiting. She walked down the staircase and stopped in front of him and his friends. Suddenly she thought of a great idea. She sent him a wink and when she received one back she knew that he had the same idea as her. Kihone walked up to Jason and Piper and asked "And what exactly gave you the thought that you and your group of friends would be welcome here young demigod?" Piper and Jason looked nervous, but piper answered "Um, we are on a quest from the Lord Zeus. To see which side you will be on for any future wars."

Kihone looked at them coldly. "That was nothing more than revenge on the gods."

Jason looked nervous, "Um, we are making sure that all the minor gods get recognition so you don't have to feel the need for revenge anymore. Im sure we could work out an agreement-"

"Are you calling me a minor goddess? Give me one good reason not to kill you right here and now!" Now everyone else was looking nervous. Percy couldn't take much more of this before he blew it.

"Erm, Kihone?" Percy asked, "Um, no one was calling you a minor goddess, Jason just made a slip of the tongue, Please don't kill them!" Kihone and Percy locked eyes and that was all it took, they collapsed in gales of hysterical laughter. Everyone else just stared at them. Then there was a stomping on the stairs and Boreas walked into the room. "Hello Percy, how are you?"


End file.
